1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus such as a display apparatus which uses a liquid crystal panel or the like and is suitable for private use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus like goggles to be mounted on the head of a user has been developed. This apparatus is designed to display images obtained by two cameras or CG images for the left and right eyes through displays so as to allow the user to enjoy the images in a normal manner or provide stereoscopic or panoramic vision.
FIG. 22 shows such a display apparatus. This display apparatus is in the form of goggles to be mounted on the head of a user. The apparatus uses two small liquid crystal display panels (LCDs) to display images for the left and right eyes.
These images are enlarged by lenses to display virtual image so as to make the user feel, for example, as if a 30-inch television set were present at a distance of about 1 m. The user therefore can enjoy image display as if he were watching a large-screen television set, even though the above display apparatus is a small device.
This display apparatus is mainly constituted by a display unit D, backlights, LCDs, lens groups, and the like. The distance between the display units can be adjusted in accordance with the distance (base length) of the left and right eyes of an observer. In addition, diopter adjustment can be performed on the left and right eyes. For example, techniques associated with such adjustment are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 5-48991 and 5-183839.
When, however, the conventional display apparatus is to be used by a plurality of users, the above adjustment must be performed every time a user uses the apparatus. This adjustment is a cumbersome operation. When the display apparatus is to be used in a home or office, in particular, the apparatus is frequently used by a plurality of users. Demands therefore have arisen for an adjustment unit which allows easy adjustment.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and has as its object to simplify an adjusting operation in using a display apparatus of the type designed to be fixed on the face or head of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus comprising:
display means including a plurality of display nits;
imaging means for forming images displayed on the display units through optical systems;
adjustment means for adjusting the display means in a desired state;
detection means for detecting the state adjusted by the adjustment means;
storage means for storing the state detected by the detection means; and
output means for outputting the state stored in the storage means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling a display apparatus including a pair of display units, comprising:
the adjustment step of adjusting a state of each unit of the display apparatus;
the storage step of storing each state adjusted in the adjustment step; and
the display step of displaying each state stored in the storage step.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus comprising:
display means including a plurality of display units;
imaging means for forming images displayed on the display units through optical systems;
adjustment means for adjusting a state of the display means to a desired state, the state including a diopter based on the imaging means, a base length of the pair of display units, and a vergence angle of the pair of display units;
detection means for detecting the state adjusted by the adjustment means;
storage means for storing the state detected by the detection means; and
display means for displaying the state stored in the storage means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus comprising:
display means including a plurality of display units;
imaging means for forming images displayed on the display units through optical systems;
adjustment means for adjusting a state of the display means to a desired state, the state including a diopter based on the imaging means, a base length of the pair of display units, and a brightness of each display unit;
detection means for detecting the state adjusted by the adjustment means;
storage means for storing the state detected by the detection means; and
setting means for setting a state of the display means on the basis of the state stored in the storage means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus comprising:
display means including a plurality of display units;
imaging means for forming images displayed on the display units through optical systems;
adjustment means for adjusting a state of the display means to a desired state, the state including a diopter based on the imaging means and a base length of the pair of display units;
detection means for detecting the state adjusted by the adjustment means;
storage means for storing the state detected by the detection means if the state continues for not less than a predetermined period of time; and
output means for outputting the state stored in the storage means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.